User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: 36
C-Money's Return So tomorrow was the day that C-Money would ultimately be returning from Los Santos, Michael missed his friend but he was also quite nervous. Not only did his car get beat up in the rumble, it was also covered in Johnny Vincent's blood. Which was not very good. Michael knew he was no mechanic so he decided to see Charles for some recommendations on what to do. "Why don't you just take the thing to the Greasers and they'll repair it?" Charles asked, matter of factly. Michael knew this was a good idea, better then anything he could think of. "What if they do that dancing shit from ''Grease?" ''Michael asked, sarcastically. Charles sighed. Michael left the dorm and rove C-Money's car to Peanut, who was sitting out front of the auto shop with a few other Greasers. "Hey, Greasey boys!" Michael joked. "Want to fix up C-Money's sweet ride?" Peanut walked up and started to evauluate the condition of the car. "What's in it for us, kid?" Peanut asked. He seemed reluctant which was probably on account of C-Money's relationship with them. "I'll get on my knees and give your dick a good sucky sucky." Michael said, with his charismatic sarcasm. Peanut rolled his eyes. "Hey, man. I saved your boss's life, and helped you guys in the rumble. I don't believe in goddamn finders fees, bro!" Michael exclaimed. After many hit or miss attempts Michael finally forged and unsteady agreement with them. Now all Michael had to do was enjoy the rest of his weekend. The Greasers assured him that progress would be finished the following day. If only that dipshit Townie hadn't decided to batter C-Money's car. 11:32 AM, Burger Shot Michael met with Greg and Charles at Burger Shot. "Did you get Johnny's boys to help out?" Charles asked. Michael nodded, "Why yes, yes I did." Michael replied. Charles was quick on his toes with a subtle response. "You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't decided to drive C-Money's fucking car to the rumble." Charles sarcastically replied. Michael flipped him off. The guys hungout and ate the horrible fast food. When they went to meet the ladies that is when things undecidedly went sour. "Hey, is that one of Gary's guys in the car behind us?" Greg said as they were walking. Michael looked as well as Charles at the car. There were four guys inside, they were most certainly following them back to the academy from here. "Oh, why yes. It appears we have some adoring fans." Michael noted. "Perhaps we should just stand our ground here?" Michael asked the guys. At this time Michael recognized one of the assailants as the kid that had stabbed him earlier in the year. These four guys were, in fact, intimidating, but they looked slightly inebriated which could lead to a very sluggish fight, had it broken out into one. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Michael asked, with false politeness. "I mean, if you want to suck my dick you can... If you like?" Michael said sarcastically. "Haha." The one that had previously stabbed Michael mocked back. "We were just going for a little fucking ride." He said. At this time Michael noticed the broken bottle in his hand. "With a broken bottle in your hand?" Michael asked, quizzically. These guys want to fight, he thought to himself. Their advance was reckless at best as they swung with abandon and hopeless manuvers. Michael, Greg, and Charles quickly grounded them with little in the way of resistence. Michael bent over and looked at the guy that sent him to the hospital previously. "Please don't play stabby stabby with me." Michael retorted. The guys returned to the dorm room and sat to watch some television. During this time Nicole came over and hungout with the guys, everything was good, Michael was just worried about the time it could possibly take to repair C-Money's car. Given the circumstances the Greasers should be able to complete it in the given timeframe. Category:Blog posts